One Late Night
by Remi16
Summary: After two and a half years they have been apart, will Sasuke and Sakura be united again? ONESHOT.


Love those who are lost and they will soon be found

**(Author's Note): ** Sasuke and Sakura are one of my favorite Naruto couples if you can't tell by the amount of SasuSaku fanfics I have favored. So I felt the need to actually try writing one myself. Well here you go, my first SasuSaku (and Naruto series) fanfic.

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**One Late Night**

_Love those who are lost and they will soon be found._

She was extremely tired, at least she felt that way. Double shifts at Konoha's hospital left Haruno Sakura with plenty sleepless nights for a month now. Her emerald eyes continuously fluttered with sleep as she approached her door. She yawned as she entered the apartment and slowly closed the wooden door.

_I must get to sleep_, she thought walking to her bedroom.

She passed by Team 7's old picture that she hung on the wall and smiled sadly at the many memories they had shared. Oh how she wished for the old days. The adventures they had gone on and even the smallest moments the team had shared were all missed.

Now that Sasuke had left, things had changed, but some how the old Team 7 managed to go on with their lives. Sure they still thought of their lost teammate, but they couldn't dwell on the past for too long.

Sakura believed that she finally got over her little crush on Sasuke. It became obvious to her that he didn't truly feel the same way about her. If he did than he wouldn't have left or he would have at least let her join him.

However, deep down, she knew that she had this tugging feeling that gave her the impression that she still loved him. The pink haired kunoichi shook her head the clear her mind of that ridiculous thought.

_I do not love him any more. _She thought, opening her closet. _And he definitely doesn't love me!_

The girl grabbed a random set of pajamas and climbed into her bed. The softness of the mattress formed around her body and made her quite content. She curled her body into a ball and turned towards the bedroom window. The curtains were pulled back so that the full moon could blanket her in moonlight. Stars twinkled in the clear night sky, looking so together and happy. Sakura just hoped that Team 7 could be that way now. She looked at the clock at the side of the bed. It was midnight.

Her eyes started to give way to the heaviness of sleep. She wanted to stare at the stars longer, but gave in to the temptation of slumber. Before long the kunoichi was asleep and her mind lost in a dream world.

Sakura's eyes flashed open at the sound of movement in her home. No one should be in her apartment right now. The front door was locked when she returned home, wasn't it?

Reaching underneath one of her pillows, she pulled out a hidden kunai. Footsteps caused the floorboards to squeak and Sakura to go on the defensive. She crept up behind her door as silently as she could, the kunai in front of her.

Her hand with the weapon trembled when the footsteps arrived in front of her door. She watched the doorknob gently turn allowing the intruder to enter her room. The wood door did not hit her when it was opened. The black form of the trespasser softly glided inside.

Sakura took this time to attack this figure. She let out a sharp yell as she attempted to tackle the intruder, the kunai pulled back in an attempt to strike down its target.

To her surprise, the trespasser grabbed her arm with the kunai and used it to flip her over onto the bed. Her wrists were held above her head and a body pinned her down. She violently struggled to be release from the tight grip, not even looking at her attacker. "Let me go you rapist!" she shouted, attempting to kick the person on top of her.

"Of all the things to call me Sakura," the intruder remarked calmly, "you call me a rapist. Is that what you really think of me?"

Sakura stopped struggling at the sound of her name. That voice was familiar. She looked up, staring into chilling onyx eyes. It was both unbelievable and frightening at the same time. Why in the world was he here of all the places he could've been? The girl surely thought she was dreaming. Her ex-teammate and crush, here in her bedroom pinning her to her own bed, someone must be playing a joke on her.

"Alright Naruto, you got me," she said angrily. "You've done a nice job with this henge of Sasuke, now get off me."

"Sakura," Sasuke retorted, removing himself off of the trapped kunoichi. "I'm not a henge. I'm really here right in front of you. No one but you knows that I'm in the village."

Sakura, rubbing her now loosen wrists, still wasn't convinced. If this really was Sasuke, there must be a way for him to prove it to her. She had to test him, asking him something that only the true Uchiha would know. It had to be something that only the both of them would have knowledge of. Then it came to her.

"If you truly are Sasuke Uchiha, then you would have no problem in answering my question," she interrogated.

The so called "Sasuke" in front of her tried not to look confused. "Why do you doubt my persona, Sakura? Why would I lie to you?"

"Well, let's see. You knocked me out on a bench, leave our team, join one of Konoha's most wanted criminals and you ask if you would lie to me? I think I deserve an answer to just one simple question." Sasuke took a moment to collect his thoughts on the idea.

"Oh you have to think about it?" the angered Haruno spat.

"Shut up for once Sakura! You're so annoying. Yes, I have to think about it because I want to see if visiting you was actually worth it."

The girl was slightly stunned. He had wanted to visit her, her of all people. It sort of touched her heart, but she still needed her proof.

"Alright, so you'll answer my question?" she asked as calmly as she could. The Uchiha nodded.

"If you are Sasuke then you'll remember this. When you were in the hospital after the fight with Orochimaru in the forest during the Chuunin exams and I sat by your bedside for the time I was allowed, what was the fruit that I brought with me?"

Sakura watched as the boy tried to recall the memory. His forehead wrinkled with thought. She saw his eyes widen with an answer.

"Well?"

"I believe it was apples. You asked if I wanted some after you pealed the skin off of them and I knocked the plate out of your hand."

What came next the Uchiha wasn't ready for. In a second he was bound by the pink-haired girl's body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held on to him. Sasuke felt his shirt become wet with her tears. Normally he would have pushed her off, but he let her hang on to him for a moment.

Finally, the kunoichi unraveled her slender arms from him and wiped the tears from her jade eyes. She distanced herself from the Uchiha and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry about that," she sniffed. "I was just so happy that it was you and that you're here."

Sasuke smirked at her remark and leaned against the bedroom wall. Then Sakura looked at him straight into his dark eyes. He knew what she was about to ask.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"Can't I come to see one of my teammates?"

"Sasuke, you're a missing-nin, you can't just come back to the village for a chat. Now what's the real reason?"

The missing-nin wouldn't look in her direction. His head hung low and it sounded like he mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked intrigued.

"I said that I wanted to see you because I just can't really get you out of my head."

Sakura was silent and a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"How do you do it Sakura?" he demanded. "How do you manage to latch yourself into someone's head and cause them to think about you when they are trying to think about something else?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stuttered.

"When you told me that you loved me two and a half years ago, how did you know that it would affect me like it is now?"

"I didn't know that those words would have any influence on your future. I was going on a whim. I did not want you to leave the village or me for that matter," she explained, kind of embarrassed at the last remark.

Sasuke let out an angered grunt and rubbed his face as he paced the room. It was obvious that his emotions were becoming twisted and confused.

"Why did you have to say those words to me?" he shouted. "I didn't really think of it much then, but now that he's gone…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Sakura interrupted. "Who's gone?"

"Itachi. I killed him Sakura and now I have been thinking about other things that are now more important to me."

"Like what?" Sakura just thought she had to ask.

"Well," he started to say. "My old team, I guess and you."

"Me?" she stated, a hint of glee in her voice.

Sasuke nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. Sakura looked at him patiently. He looked older, more mature than he had been when he left.

"All these years that I've known you," he said suddenly. "I haven't really been sure of my true emotions towards you. I pushed away all the love you showed me because I was blinded my act of revenge towards my brother that I didn't see what I had that he didn't."

"And what's that?"

"People who love me. People who would help me if I lost my way in life."

Sakura put her hand on one of his hands and squeezed it. When he looked up at her, a smile curled up on her lips. She was delighted that he didn't pull away from her grasp.

"So now what? What are you going to do now that Itachi is gone?"

"I think that it's time for me to return home," he replied, giving the girl one of his famous smirks. "Maybe start my life over and raise myself up in the ninja ranks."

"You know that you'll probably be getting a few years probation before you can start on that right?" the medic-nin said curiously. "Anything else?"

The Uchiha didn't even have to think about this one. "Well, spend some time with you too."

Sakura's blush became more crimson than it previously had been. She placed her hand on the side of his face and lightly pulled his cheek to her lips.

"I'm glad that you're deciding to come home," she said, his arm wrapping around her. She snuggled against his side and rested her head underneath his chin. Her eyes began to fall under the influence with sleep again.

"Yeah," he whispered into her ear as he kissed the top of her cherry-blossom head. "Me too."

Sakura jolted from her position on her bed. Her eyes were a little groggy, but her vision began to clear up. She looked frantically around the room. Wasn't Sasuke just here?

She rose from the bed and searched the entire apartment, but Sasuke was no where to be found. The kunoichi sat back down on her bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black still and the stars still blanketed the sky. Looking to her bedside, she located her clock. It was twelve thirty.

The girl was stunned. It was just a dream. But it felt so real to her that she thought she could still feel him holding her. Then Sakura began to feel the salty warmness of tears flow down her cheeks. What she thought was reality was now an illusion. Would he ever return home, she would never know.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Not bad for the first time or really terrible? Please R&R.


End file.
